


Half-Mile High Club, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Margaret knew forever was not an option with this man...she wanted her torn bodice and heavy breathing.  Didn't every woman deserve that at least once?





	Half-Mile High Club, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Margaret peeked her head in the door and was surprised to see someone sitting on the couch, reading. She was even more surprised to see it was Bruno. Right now was not the time for the wily political strategist, Margaret was tired and felt ill. Maybe if she just closed the door softly, he would not even know she’d been there.

“Do you need something?” he asked, killing her plan.

“Um, I thought the room was empty. I’ll find another I'm sure.”

“Why are you looking for an empty room?”

“I'm exhausted and not feeling very well. Leo thought I should lie down and stop pretending to be OK.”

“Come in.” he said.

She greeted him with the nearly patented green-eyed skepticism. Bruno just closed up all of the folders and binders, smiling.

“Come in Marnie, and lock the door behind you.”

She took a deep breath and did what he said. They looked at each other for a few moments in silence.

“Come and lie down.” Bruno said.

“Bruno, I don’t think…”

“What kind of man do you take me for?”

“That’s a question that has kept me up more than a few nights.” She replied.

“You don’t feel well and I have no intention of taking advantage of that. Lie down with me and feel better. Put your head in my lap.”

Margaret couldn’t help but smile when he said it. She slid out of her pumps, curled up on the couch and rested her head on his lap. Bruno’s fingers immediately ran through her thick auburn hair.

“It has been a long trip.” He lowered his voice. “You worked hard.”

“I was just doing my job.”

“Shh, don’t talk Marnie. Rest.”

“It’s kinda hard for me not to talk if I'm awake.” She reasoned.

“Then fall asleep. We have a pretty long flight.”

“Did you enjoy Israel?” she asked.

“It is a beautiful country, rich in almost unimaginable history. You're still talking.”

“You want me to shut up?”

“I never want you to shut up; I want you to rest. Tell me what doesn’t feel good.”

“This feels wonderful.”

“I meant on you Marnie.”

“I'm just fatigued and my head hurts. You're probably right…I should rest.”

“Can you sleep on your back?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Turn over and I will stroke your forehead.”

She did, sighing as the last of the energy drained from her. Margaret folded her hands over her stomach while Bruno stroked her forehead. His fingers were just as nimble there as they had been on other parts of her and Margaret could not stop the moans that come from the surface.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah. You seem to be a Jack of all trades.”

“It’s an Italian thing.”

Margaret opened her eyes just in time to see him smile. She loved Bruno’s smile; loved the way it lit his face. His eyes would sparkle and that always made her lose her breath.

“Why are you staring at me that way? Is there something stuck in my beard?”

“No.” she laughed. “You're just a beautiful man, that’s all.”

Her truthfulness almost stunned Bruno into silence. It sounded so raw, so real coming from her. He didn’t know if it was possible for Margaret to lie. Not the monumental lies anyway; not the ones that hurt.

“You're beautiful.” He said. “I want to kiss you. Would you like that?”

For a scholarly man, Bruno Gianelli could occasionally ask the dumbest questions. Margaret wanted kisses from him every waking moment. She wanted to feel his arms around her waist and his breath on her skin. She wanted it to start soft and gentle, quickly overpowering her until all she could do was surrender to its intensity. It should be just like the romance novels that she never read because she felt they insulted her intelligence. Margaret knew forever was not an option with this man…she wanted her torn bodice and heavy breathing. Didn’t every woman deserve that at least once?

The redhead sat up, tucking her feet under her and wrapping her arms around his neck. Without a word, she just kissed him. That good, long, hard kiss, with tongues clashing and bodies pressing together. Bruno pulled away first and smiled at the flush on Margaret’s face.

“I thought I asked to kiss you.” He said.

“You took too long.”

“Did I now? I should take too long more often.”

“Careful, because that could backfire.”

Bruno didn’t answer, he just kissed her again. He was not sure how much longer just her mouth would satisfy him…he needed more than kissing. He was cautious as he made the move to unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse and kiss her neck. Margaret whispered his name, stroking his hair.

“Now is the time to say stop if you want.” Bruno whispered.

“Why would I want to do that? I love the way it feels.”

“I'm going to undo more of your blouse and kiss more of your skin.”

Margaret smiled, separating herself from him. She looked into his eyes as she took the blouse off herself. The political strategist grinned, repositioning them on the couch.

“How is your head?” he asked.

“Fine.”

Bruno kissed her skin, stroking her pearl-colored bra. He wondered what color her panties were. There were far too many people on this plane to get naked…that would have to wait until they returned to DC. Margaret pulled him back to her mouth and their kisses deepened.

“Touch me Marnie; feel how much I want you.”

She touched his erection gingerly and Bruno groaned. That caused her to pull back. The last thing they needed was to for someone to hear them.

“No baby, don’t stop. C’mere.”

He unzipped his slacks, taking her hand and sliding it inside. 

“Bruno…”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He whispered.

“I don’t want to get caught. I certainly don’t want to make a mess.”

“Don't worry about a thing. Just touch me Marnie, please.”

He didn’t want to be touched, he wanted her to jerk him off. It wasn’t as if Margaret hadn't done that before…it was her specialty in college. They kissed and he fondled her breasts when he finally freed from her bra. Her hand moved up and down his shaft.

“Oh baby.” He murmured against her skin. “You are really good at this. Oh good God.”

Bruno moved against her hand, their hips bumping as he gyrated. Margaret knew he was going to lose control soon and that made her grin. He was so wound up he’d probably give her his bank account number if she asked for it. The whole thing made Margaret giggle and the giggling just got Bruno hotter.

“Baby, maybe you should stop. I'm getting…oh that feels fantastic. Jesus Marnie.”

Margaret pulled her hand away but Bruno had no time to lament. Her mouth was on him instead, and that was even better. He stroked her hair, exhaling the last of his desire. It was nearly over before it started and Margaret went into the small bathroom to do what women do after that. Tucking himself in, Bruno lay back on the couch with a look of utter satisfaction on his face. He couldn’t stop it if he tried. When Margaret returned, she quickly dressed and lay down beside him. The warmth of his arms around her made her sigh.

“Thank you for that baby.” He murmured.

“You're welcome. I just want to get a bit of sleep, OK.”

“No one is going to bother you in here. I told everyone I didn’t want to talk during the flight…privacy is assured.”

“Good.”

She cuddled closer and Bruno held her tighter as he inhaled her shampoo.

“Bruno?”

“Yes Marnie?”

“Is the President going to win?”

“Yes.”

“You sound confident.”

“I am. He is doing what he needs to do. He needs to remind people of why they like him and why they voted for him. I thought you hated talking politics.”

His hand worked up the side of her skirt but Margaret did nothing to stop him. For the time being him seemed content caressing her outer thigh. She wondered if he could feel her goose bumps.

“I do, I just wanted to know what you thought. The election is coming very soon.”

“It’s going to be fine.”

“You'll be moving on soon.” She whispered.

“A top-notch political strategist like me is always busy. We don’t have to discuss that right now. Why don’t you just rest?”

His hand moved again, over her hip, and her satin panties. They were definitely high cut briefs and he settled his hand right inside them, where it was nice and warm.

“Are you sure no one can come in?” she asked.

“You locked the door. We’re fine.”

She nodded, falling asleep. Bruno stayed awake a bit longer and thought about the conversation he would not let her start. He really liked Margaret, she interested him in all facets like no woman had in a long time. Still, he knew that whatever happened between them was not going to last past Election night, or maybe the weekend. Bruno wanted to make sure he never burned the bridge back to her…her friendship was very important to him.

She got him; didn’t try to change him. She laughed when he took himself too seriously and her quirkiness was a breath of fresh air. He did not want to think of leaving her anymore, especially since she was right there in his arms. Her hair tickled his neck; her body rested against his. Bruno kissed her and Margaret stirred but didn’t wake. He fell asleep too, hoping no one would disturb their moment together. He did not seem to sleep well without her anymore.

***


End file.
